Raymus Antilles
Admiral of Hyena Company's cruiser known as The Aura IV. STORY: Raymus Antilles (Born Ezio Andor McLaren) is the priince of the planet known as Abafar. As the prince he is loved and respected by all his people and some of the noble houses of Alderaan, but being loved wasn't enough for his adventurous spirit. Ezio was never able to even tell people his full name, as is royal tradition on Abafar, leading to the creation of a false identity known as Raymus Antilles. The reason behind the name was his trip to Alderaan for hunting Kath Hounds with King Alde, turned into such a great time away from Abafar that he wanted to explore more of Alderaan and other worlds with one of his friends and Royal Guards, A'koba, so he sent his shuttle back to Abafar making people assume prince McLaren had returned to the planet but he stayed and took the name of Raymus and the Alderaan noble house name of Antilles. This new identity gave him freedom to adventure around the galaxy with his friend A'koba, who ended up joining the Republic military after the sacking of coruscant. After his friend A'koba joined the Republic military, Raymus wanted to get involved with defending the innocent on a more personal level as well, so he joined with A'koba in the 25th battalion of the republic peace corps. After an unspecified amount of time in the peace corps, Raymus was shown to be a very gifted pilot and space warfare strategist, this led to his promotion to Captain of the Republic cruiser known as The Aura. The Aura was a small fast and powerful cruiser but had a lack of shields due to more power towards the cannons at all times, this ship led to many victories for the Republic Navy, leading to further movement of Raymus upwards in rank. After exploring unknown reaches for a year, Raymus went missing and turned up dead on Ord Mantell in the hands of an Ando Akiva a savage Nautolan, who had been doing experiments on how to separate the three parts of a being; Force, Emotions, and Body. These experiments led to Raymus being spread into 3 parts that were fading due to the separation, Ezio (The Force), Prince McLaren (The Emotions), and Raymus Antilles (The Body). After A'koba found out about these horrifying experiments being done on his friend and his prince, he sent Jedi Knight Gidre Xuio to go find the most peaceful part of Raymus, which was his emotions. Upon meeting Raymus's emotions (Prince McLaren) Gidre began falling in love with the suave and poetic speech, as well as the obvious interest that the Prince had for her as well. While they were together A'koba didn't know where the other part of Raymus was, so he had Gidre take a biometric sample of the prince to match in a scan of other planets. Upon scanning other systems A'koba found the force part of Raymus on Nar Shaddaa causing quite a lot of trouble for Ando Akiva. A'koba sent Gidre to Nar Shaddaa after Ezio (the force) and upon meeting Ezio he was silent and extremely powerful. Eventuall the prince and Gidre convinced Ezio to come to the Ord Mantell Orbital station where A'koba was trying to get Raymus's body back from Ando and failing each time. Once the three got to A'koba on the station, The Prince was growing very weak due to the fading taking place from not being a whole being and needed to write a journal about all that has taken place in case when Raymus wakes up he won't remember anything that the prince and Gidre shared, so Gidre and Ezio infiltrated the Argent Cruiser and retrieved Raymus's body as well as 'captured' Ando Akiva. once they got Raymus's body back they recreated the machine Ando was using and used the ancient Sith ritual that he had used to separate the three parts and reverse engineered both the ritual and the machine to piece Raymus back together which also led to Ando gaining something, Gidre saw this but doesn't quite know what happened. Once Raymus became one being again, the fading stopped and he and Gidre left to Ord Mantell's city district where he proposed to her and they became engaged. After being told by A'koba to meet back on Abafar, the two left the station and went to Alderaan. On Alderaan Gidre began teaching Raymus the ways of the force to bring out Ezio (Force side of Raymus) and to use his power on command due to how much power he showed during the short time Gidre saw him in action. This worked but unlocked parts of Ezio (force) that he didn't want to be revealed, but Gidre insisted for Raymus's wishes to control the force. Raymus had some very rough nights during his short time with Gidre on Alderaan and decided to head back to Abafar to get married and gain inner peace for himself to help control the chaos and force inside him. Category:Character Category:Hyena Company